De amor y navidades
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: Rin y Makoto comienzan a vivir bajo el mismo techo, y bajo éste, muchas primeras veces se viven. [Participante del Reto libre: Haz una tabla del Foro Iwatobi swim Club].
1. Dependencia

**Hey, ¿cómo han estado? Vengo con otra participación a un reto. Espero puedan brindarle un poco de su tiempo a esta tabla :D**

 **Es la tabla de Ships #2: Primeras veces.**

 **La palabra clave de este oneshot es: Ruptura, y cuenta con 850 palabras.**

 _ **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._  
 _ **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

Desde hace días, Gou notaba algo raro en Rin: estaba distraído, traía una sonrisa idiota en la cara todo el día, no dejaba el celular en paz, nada parecía perturbarlo; pero, aún más importante, había destrozado todas sus propias tazas de navidad. Ni siquiera había gruñido cuando la última de sus veintidós tazas se hizo pedazos en el suelo. Y la pelirroja sólo pudo mirarlo interrogante. Porque Rin sonrió, murmuró algo parecido a un " _soy un idiota_ " y limpió el desastre.

El _viejo_ Rin hubiera maldecido en inglés, en francés y japonés. Gou dudaba que supiera francés, pero igual podía hacerlo.

No obstante, el colmo de la paciencia casi infinita de la menor de los Matsuoka vino cuando Rin dejó caer una de sus tazas de navidad. Y vaya, que la sonrisa era deslumbrante.

—Rin.

—Lo siento, Gouchan, ya lo limpio.

—No.

—¿Eh?

—Deja eso.

—Gou…

—Rin.

Rogó para que su voz y su expresión fueran severas. Quiso reírse ante la cara de terror que puso su hermano.

—Gou…

"¿Con quién hablas tanto?", no, sonaba muy rudo. "¿Por qué lo haces?", ¿hacer qué?

—¿Quién es?

Rin enarcó una ceja, en ese gesto tan atractivo suyo, que Gou creía, lo usaba para seducir a alguien.

—¿De qué hablas?

Aunque claro, un gesto maternal es mirar guapo a sus familiares cercanos.

—...

—Gou...

—¿Por qué no sueltas el celular? –Al diablo la sutileza.

Funcionó, porque Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca con la mano libre: la mano que no sostenía un celular.

—No le veo el prob–

—Tiraste mi taza – _Y otras veintidós._

—Lo siento, te dije que–

—No.

Rin cerró los ojos, en una expresión confusa, incluso frustrada.

—Gou...

—¿Quién es, Rin? –Estaba segura que su hermano ya estaba lo suficientemente incómodo, pro ella quería saber, _saberlo todo_.

El cuestionado se mordió el labio inferior, abrió los ojos de golpe, dejó el celular sobre la encimera y tomó de los hombros a su hermana.

—Es Makoto. –Le dijo.

—¿Eh? – _Qué_.

—Es Makoto con quien hablo..., —Gou le miró tomar aire con tanta violencia que temió por su salud–, todos los días... –Desvió la mirada, sonrojado y ella pensó que lucía 'lindo'–. En cualquier lugar.

—...¿Tienen...? –rodó los ojos, pensativa–. ¿algo?

—¿Mande?

—¿Están saliendo o algo?

Pudo jurar que su cara estaba tan roja como lucía la de su hermano en cuanto ella terminó de preguntarle. Rin balbuceó un par de veces, se fastidió los labios y la nuca otro par de veces más, hasta que al fin le soltó un escueto:

«Sí».

Ambos se habían quedado callados, evitando mirarse fijamente.

—Pues... qué bueno.

—Gracias.

—No es la forma en la que me hubiera gustado descubrirlo, per–

—Oh, basta. —Rin se había tapado la cara con las manos.

—Pero estoy feliz, por ambos..., oniichan.

El mayor se descubrió la cara y miró a su hermanita, sorprendido. Ella le sonreía tan abiertamente que le devolvió toda la seguridad que pudo haber perdido. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Gracias..., Gou. —Rin comenzó a sollozar, conmovido.

La aludida acarició la espalda de su hermano con suavidad.

—Entonces..., —aspiró un poco desde el hombro ajeno—, vete.

Para Rin, todo el ambiente se fue con sus lágrimas. Se separó de Gou, entre sorprendido y molesto, encontrándose con una sonrisilla inocentona.

—Qué estás di–

—Makotossan vive solo, ¿ _ne?_ ¿Por qué no te mudas para que sean más felices? – _Y no quiebres otra de mis tazas_.

Rin volvió a sonrojarse, desvió la mirada y sonrió un poco. Aunque estaba un poco disgustado con la sinceridad de su hermana, no podía evitar pensar cómo sería si viviera con Makoto. Despertar entre sus brazos por las mañanas, desayunar juntos, comer juntos, mirar la televisión recostados y abrazados sobre el mismo sillón, 'hacerlo' sobre la encimera, cenar juntos, darse un baño juntos... Sin duda, sonaba como el paraíso.

Gou le sacó de sus sueños despierto cuando chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

—¿Y qué dices?

También sonaba como una maravillosa oportunidad de salir del departamento de su hermana. Así que asintió, sin más, con la felicidad desbordándose de su sonrisa.

—Mhm, buena decisión, oniichan.

...

Horas después, Rin tenía sus maletas preparadas, con Makoto esperándole al pie del edificio y con Gou frente a él, aún en el pasillo de su, ahora, antiguo hogar.

—Gracias, Gou. –Le dijo, con otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

Ninguno podía creer la velocidad con la que hicieron las cosas, casi como si lo hubieran estado planeando inconscientemente desde hace días, semanas, o hasta meses. Pero lo hecho ya lo estaba.

—Para nada, oniichan.

Se sonrieron una última vez, se abrazaron una vez más y Rin salió del departamento, quedándose en el pasillo de afuera y con su hermana mirándole desde el marco de la puerta, tomando esta última con una mano.

—Nos vemos.

—Mhm, estoy segura de que Makotossan tendrá más tazas de navidad.

Y antes de que Rin objetara algo, Gou desapareció, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

—Esta chica... —Murmuró, sobándose las sienes, _un poquito_ fastidiado.

Aunque al final, soltó una risita, mientras corría al encuentro con su novio.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

-MsH-


	2. Curiosidad

**La palabra clave de este drabble es: Beso, y cuenta con 270 palabras.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
_ ** _Aviso_** _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

En realidad, Rin no tenía muchas cosas suyas en el departamento de su hermana, sólo se llenaba una maleta con su ropa y una caja con demás cosas. Por lo que, trasladar eso en auto hasta el otro lado de la ciudad no era tan difícil.

Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo corrió a inspeccionar todo el lugar, entró a cada habitación, abrió cada puerta, cada ventana, cada cajón. Si Makoto no lo conociera, diría que estaba buscando pruebas de un posible engaño. Rio un poco ante su ocurrencia, pero igual un escalofrío le puso los vellos en punta.

—¿Rin? –Le llamó, estando él en la cocina.

—¿Sí? –Oyó, desde lo que le pareció ser su habitación.

El más alto se quedó en posición, sin saber qué hacer. Cada que Rin iba a su hogar era porque tenían planes de una tarde o noche juntos, sin embargo, ahora su chico viviría ahí, con él, y aunque eso lo ponía en extremo feliz, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso.

—Makoto.

—¿Hm?

El verde se perdió en el rojo, Rin se sonrojó y Makoto sonrió.

—Gracias. –Dijo, en lo que le pareció un murmullo.

—No tienes nada, –se acercó a su chico, rodeándole la cintura con las manos y acercándole hacia sí–, que agradecer, corazón mío.

Rio un poco ante la velocidad con la que el pelirrojo se sonrojó. Rin rodeó su cuello con las manos y acercó el rostro al suyo.

—Makoto. –Susurró.

—¿Hm? –Le sonrió, con cierto aire coqueto.

—Dame un beso.

—Los que quieras. —Y selló el contrato con un beso.

Su primer beso, en su primer instante viviendo juntos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	3. Pizza

**La palabra clave de este drabble es: Cocinando, y cuenta con 292 palabras.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
_ ** _Aviso_** _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

Una vez se hubieron separado, se miraron y se sonrieron. Rin escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Makoto, mientras éste acercó más sus cuerpos y acarició los cabellos ajenos.

—Ne, RinRin. –El mencionado hizo algo parecido a un gruñido recibiendo una risa a cambio–. Vamos a comer.

Eso surtió un efecto un poco... extraño. Pues el pelirrojo se despegó al instante y miró a Makoto interrogante. «¿Tu cocinarás?» le preguntó.

El aludido pareció entender, y tras sonrojarse, negó con las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, –se rascó la nuca, incómodo–, ordenemos pizza.

Rin se lanzó hacia Makoto, el cual apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para abrazarlo.

—OK. –Le dijo, sonriendo y siendo correspondido. Se besaron de nuevo.

...

Rin hojeaba el álbum familiar (una de las tres copias) que había llevado consigo. Eran un montón de fotos vergonzosas de cuando era niño, saliendo en la tina donde lo aseaban, saliendo en pañales, con los ojos cerrados por el flash de la cámara, con sus juguetes. Si no fuera porque Makoto estaba entretenido sirviendo su rebanada de pizza en un plato, lo hubiera descubierto admirando una foto de él desnudo.

Es que, comprendía aquello de la emoción que trae consigo un bebé en padres primerizos, pero eso era exagerar. Esa foto no tenía qué existir.

—Listo, RinRin.

—¡Que dejes de...! Ah, olvídalo. –Gruñó, ante la risa de Makoto. Aceptó el plato y murmuró un _gracias,_ tomó la kétchup y (literalmente) bañó su rebanado con ésta. Miró a Makoto y le escupió un _qué_ ante la expresión de asco del castaño.

—Mh, no, nada.

Makoto había servido la comida, él la había "sazonado" a su gusto... como si hubieran cocinado.

«La primera de muchas comidas» murmuró _, perdido en sus pensamientos cursis_.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	4. Diluvio

**La palabra clave de este drabble es: Compartiendo paraguas, y cuenta con 374 palabras.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
_ ** _Aviso_** _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

Las ventajas de vivir con Makoto eran, entre otras, que su edificio estaba cerca del centro comercial y de su trabajo. Por eso, Rin podía salir en cualquier momento y alternar entre un lugar y otro.

Claro que eso no funcionaba siempre, pues a la semana de estar juntos, un diluvio se desató cuando el horario el pelirrojo estaba terminando. El castaño era el que se llevaba el auto, precisamente porque su trabajo quedaba lejos viviese donde viviese.

Estando en la recepción del edificio y mirando la lluvia caer, Rin recordó aquella vez en que aceptó que estaba perdida y totalmente enamorado de Tachibana.

Que fue una tarde lluviosa, cuando él salía de una cafetería dispuesto a mojarse para llegar a casa, y se encontró con el castaño en la parada de autobuses que estaba a dos cuadras. El más alto se mostró sorprendido por ver a Rin todo empapado, y se había ofrecido a encaminarlo a casa; éste se había negado varias veces, pero Makoto había sido lo suficientemente insistente que tuvo que aceptar. Y entonces, se habían olvidado de la lluvia y todo el camino había pasado entre risas, ligeros coqueteos y toques discretos. La primera vez compartiendo paraguas bastó para que ambos se declararan en el umbral de la casa del pelirrojo.

Claro, que a dos años de eso, Rin seguía sonrojándose al recordarlo. Dios, qué vergonzoso.

El estar martirizándose por pensar en eso se vio interrumpido por el tono de su celular. Atendió, un tanto nervioso, era Makoto.

—¿Sí, amor?

«Hm, vaya, no me esperaba ese saludo», pudo escuchar su estúpida risa con claridad.

—Cállate…, ¿qué quieres?

«¿Paso por ti? Acabo de salir y está cayéndose el cielo sobre todo Japón». Ambos rieron.

—Si no es mucha molestia. –Respondió, burlón.

«Puedes llegar caminando a casa también».

—¡Makoto! –Le reprendió.

«Está bien, está bien, ya voy».

—Aquí te espero. – _Sino dónde_ , le dijo cierta vocecita en su cabeza.

«Mh... a todo esto, ¿qué traes puesto?»

Rin se permitió pensar que su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de su hermana.

—Qué.

«Necesito saberlo, para ver dónde estacionarme o...»

—Apúrate, tengo frío. –Le cortó, fingiendo un suspiro. Aunque bufó un poco ante la risa del contrario.

«Síp, ya voy, ya voy».

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	5. Taza

**La palabra clave de este drabble es: Discusión, y cuenta con 312 palabras.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
_ ** _Aviso_** _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

Rin había hecho pedazos una taza de navidad de Makoto. Estaban discutiendo sobre si remodelar la cocina o no, y el pelirrojo se había enfrascado tanto en su postura que, por gritar, había dejado caer la taza.

Rin era el no, y Makoto era el sí.

—Pero entiende, no es como si nos fuéramos a quedar aquí toda la vida.

—Pero Rin, mientras podemos acomodarnos.

El más alto se había acercado lo suficiente como para tomar de la cintura al otro. Le había dejado un beso sobre los labios para después sonreír, ante el sonrojo del contrario y su mirada desviada.

—Makoto...

—Además, podemos comprar más tazas navideñas.

El castaño empezó a reír, ya había confirmado sospechas sobre lo que Gou le había mencionado. «Rin rompe todo lo que tenga que ver con navidad».

El mayor de los Matsuoka soltó un bufido, seguido de robarle un beso a su novio.

—No creo, no lo permitiré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para ya no romper más?

Makoto iba a reír, pero se dio cuenta de que su comentario había sido como encender una hoguera. Rin se puso rojo, pero de rabia.

—A-Ah... Rin-Rin... no...

Pero el pelirrojo ya no le escuchaba, se había separado de él tras un empujón y corrió a encerrarse en la habitación que compartían.

—¡Rin! –Y Makoto sólo pudo observarlo.

...

«Todo por una estúpida discusión».

Tachibana llevaba horas afuera, prácticamente unas tres. Su chico no había dado señales de vida desde entonces, por mucho que Makoto llamara a la puerta.

Fácil, ya le había pedido perdón unas cincuenta veces. Pero eso parecía importarle un reverendo bledo a Matsuoka.

Ahora, tumbado en el sofá en lo único en que podía pensar era en que, apenas, el pelirrojo se dignara a abrir la puerta, la derrumbaría para exigir respuestas. Porque una cosa es que estuviera muy enfadado, y otra que lo ignorara por horas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	6. Camiseta

**La palabra clave de este drabble es: Sexo, y cuenta con 367 palabras.**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
_ ** _Aviso_** _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

A las diez de la noche, cuando el castaño contó como la cuarta hora afuera, escuchó el peculiar _clic_ del pestillo. Cumpliendo la promesa a sí mismo se abalanzó contra ésta para abrirla de un azote. Pero no vio a Rin por ninguna parte.

—Rin...

—¿Qué quieres? –Escuchó desde el baño.

—Lo siento... yo–

—Lo sé, sólo..., –hubo un silencio que lo inundó todo, haciendo que Makoto temiera ahogarse–, recuéstate en la cama.

Sin embargo, dejarse llevar por corriente podía no ser malo.

El significado de esa frase, tenía un peso especial y especifico sobre la pareja. Así que el castaño hizo lo que se le fue ordenado.

—Cierra los ojos. –Y lo hizo–. Extiende una mano frente a ti. –Obedeció.

Fue cuando sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas y una mano tomar la suya, que confirmó todo lo que su cabecita fantaseó. La mejor reconciliación que podía existir.

—Abre los ojos. –Le fue susurrado en el oído, y acató.

—Rin. –Llamó, con la voz ronca. Darse cuenta de Rin Matsuoka estaba sentado sobre tus caderas, con nada puesto más que una camiseta tuya y con las mejillas arreboladas... todo eso, quita el aliento de golpe. Y hace reacción en unas cuantas hormonas–. Rin.

Lo que vino después fue un beso inocentón, que se transformó en una lucha contra el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones. Lo siguiente fue una mano colándose debajo de la camiseta para acariciar esas caderas que enloquecían. Después, fueron los manos de Rin luchando contra la camisa de Makoto, siendo ganador mientras le acariciaba el abdomen. Luego, la mano en las caderas del pelirrojo dejó esos rumbos para dirigirse a sus muslos, uniéndose con su compañera.

Y bastó un grito de Rin, un sencillo "¡Makoto!" para que ambos perdieran el control.

Tener sexo, para Tachibana y Matsuoka, era como una lucha feroz entre ambos depredadores. No era una victoria sino hasta que algunos de los dos sucumbiera primero al placer; generalmente Makoto lo hacía primero, y Rin, viéndose como el triunfador, se dejaba llevar por completo.

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue bajo el mismo techo en el que se entregaban ahora.

Pero cada ocasión, era como la primera.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
